Peep And The Big Wide World- Season 6 episode 6- Lost Ep
⚠️WARNING! THIS PASTA CONTAINS VERY GORY REFERENCES! READ UNDER YOUR OWN RISK!⚠️ I worked with the developers and creators of Peep and the big wide world for about 1 year, and was the one, with a small group of people, who watched the episodes right after they were animated. I wish I'd just left the job. One of my coworkers saw me rooting around in the scrap pile of tapes that were discarded, and asked me, "What are you doing?" I answered him, "I'm looking for a tape to show my daughter! Ooh! Look at this one!" I held up a DVD, but there was something eerie about it. It's case was just plain white paper, with the front side saying,"PEEP SEASON 6 EPISODE 6" I saw also, in small print at the bottom, "DO NOT WATCH AT ALL COSTS!!" He told me, "Alex, you should watch that first, because its a raw episode. There might be some stuff your daughter might not want to see, so I'd recommend seeing it first, just to keep her safe." I had to admit he had a point, so later that night, when my little girl was fast asleep in her bed, I popped the CD into the VCR, turned on DVD for my TV, but when I clicked on the video, a message popped up, saying "Are you sure?" I clicked yes. That's when I wish I left the tape in the pile. The theme song started, but something was abnormal about it. It was sloppy and unfinished, and when the egg hit Quack in the head, it nearly smashed his skull! I nervously scooted back into my chair and clutched a pillow close. Then the episode started. For 3 seconds, I saw Peep, with the grass around him a bloody mess, and he was curled up in a small ball, and looked absolutely traumatized. Then it cut to Chirp, who was sitting in her tree, crying. It was mid-dusk, and all was quiet when she cried for a minute. It was realistic, depressing, and even kinda scary crying. It then cut to Quack, who was sitting next to Peep's can, and was crying even harder than Chirp. He took one look at Peep's can, then he cried harder than I have ever heard. It then showed a time card, which almost never shows in Peep. It said, 3 years ago... and the it cut to what was (seemingly) 3 years ago. It showed Quack and Chirp talking to Robin. Chirp said she had come to check on Peep, but said he wasn't there when she went to his can. She even said she checked everywhere, and yet couldn't find him. Robin's eyes suddenly turned red, and she said in a horrifyingly demonic voice, "I know what has happened to Peep." Chirp looked nervous, and then it cut to some static noise so loud that I couldn't hear what was happening. It showed Robin, Raccoon, A lot of Peep's rabbit friends, and Squirrel searching the Deep Duck woods. Suddenly, Robin let out an ear-piercing screech, and nearly all the animals jumped. It cut to Robin's POV, showing what was Peep's severed head. His eyes were gouged out, and the sockets were dripping with blood. His beak was bleeding too. Robin's screech was still audible. Then it cut to Peep's funeral. The static and screaming were still audible, but this time with crying sounds. The animals were crowded around Peep's can, tossing in flowers and grass. Everything faded to black, but only for a second. Then various disturbing things flashed on the screen, and I’ll only tell you a few.. Because.. You know. The first one, with a loud static sound, was Chirp, hanging by a noose from her bush. There was a pool of blood from her eye sockets, and her beak was half-open, also dripping blood. It then flashed to the NEXT disturbing thing, which was Quack, floating belly-up in his pond, his face swollen and blue, his eyes dead, lifeless gray. His pond was stained red, from his bleeding beak. Finally, it showed Peep, but with Tom behind him. Tom had bloody black eyes, his paws were bathed in blood, and Peep was laying down, dead. His bowels were torn out and laying in piles around him, his left eye was out, and his right eye was dangling out and burst. Then the episode ended, with just static. I will never apply for that job again. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Peep And The Big Wide World Category:Hidden tapes Category:Tapes